


A simple Cameron Howe headcanon

by SimplyRali



Category: Halt and Catch Fire
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Friendship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Self-Discovery, implied Jameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyRali/pseuds/SimplyRali
Summary: Which takes place two weeks after the finale of Halt and catch fire.





	A simple Cameron Howe headcanon

_Takes place two weeks after the finale of Halt and catch fire._

Cameron travels to Miami, Florida to visit her mother. The two of them need a little time but eventually they smooth things over. She actually likes the scenery there and spends a lot of time on the beach.

Almost every night she locks the door to her bedroom, while her mother and Len talk downstairs, lays in bed and wonders if she should extend her stay a little longer. 

She wants to go back to San Francisco and start working on Donna’s idea, but at the same time, she feels like she has unfinished business that doesn’t let her sleep peacefully at night. Every now and then she looks at the phone and contemplates if she should dial the number on the worn out piece of paper in her backpack. Not right now, she thinks, but soon…     

Then when it all becomes too much, she puts her headphones and blasts some old records while going through old photos of her family.

 

A smile breaks on her lips every time she sees a photograph of her father. 

 

 


End file.
